1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a metal interconnection having a thick thickness and a method of easily forming the metal interconnection having the thick thickness in the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image corresponding to an external input signal. In general, the display apparatus includes first and second substrates, which are combined in opposition to each other, and a metal interconnection provided on the first or second substrate to transmit the external input signal to the display apparatus.
In such a display apparatus, the length of the metal interconnection increases as the size of the display apparatus increases. If the length of the metal interconnection increases, resistance of the metal interconnection is also increased, so that electric signals transmitted through the metal interconnection are distorted or interfere with each other. For this reason, various studies are pursued to reduce the resistance of the metal interconnection by increasing the thickness of the metal interconnection, instead of increasing the length of the metal interconnection.